This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for machining a caliper for use in an automobile brake and more particularly to an arrangement devised to machine a caliper cylinder hole, a sealing channel and the like without replacement of jigs. The invention is applicable to machining calipers for use in disc brakes.
Heretofore, a special machine has been employed to machine each of the principal portions of a caliper such as its cylinder hole, claw, etc. by setting the caliper to a jig so arranged as to hold the work piece in position without impeding machining.
In the case of the aforesaid conventional machining, there is needed a special jig on a caliper machining basis and therefore the jig must be replaced with each different special one for another type caliper. In consequence, a long setting time is required and this makes it difficult to implement automatic machining.